


the quest for a dragon ball II

by sherry019008



Category: Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry019008/pseuds/sherry019008





	the quest for a dragon ball II

China has already closed its gate and displayed an array of army as the front line of their protection. Every one of them is at an anxious state. The tension is increasing. They stand in the very still position like a statue. No one dares to breathe a word from their mouth. A gust of wind with heavy yellow sand is blowing violently, hitting against the man who is situated in the very front. That man is general Li-shang. He is the head of the army, who is fearless and loyal in a way that his comrades revere him so much. Li-shang is strong and masculine. Now, the army can only see nothing. They keep waiting and fix their eyes on the horizon until a patch of black color emerges. As the black mosaic draws near, the picture is getting clear, which is formed by thousands of little blackish dots. By now, the sound of horse tramping and galloping has been able to reach the walls of the Emperor’s palace. Prince Philip’s army reaches the battle field with a gulp between his rival. “ We are here to claim the holy treasure, the dragon ball. It will be wise for you to hand it in to me if you want to avoid the fight.” Says the Prince. “There is no dragon ball! We have to defend our homes!” cries Li-shang. “Dispel the western enemy!” The China side has come in numbers, and thus they feel quite confident about this battle. Besides, it is the great Chinese empire that they belong to. Who else on earth can rival against them? All of a sudden, a confirmed roar from the other side from Li-shang breaks the solid silence. Prince Philip’s whole army are dashing towards the palace’s walls, leaving a cloud of dust running in the air. The two armies finally meet with each other and instantly blend into an epic scene of fighting. Clashes of swords reach the sky and several gun fires are shot. The scene lasts for hours. In the beginning, China takes the lead on account of the number. But soon after, the odds seem to switch to Prince Philip and be ever in their favor. The army of Prince Philip is superior to that of Li-shang in terms of artillery advancements. The number of Chinese soldiers shrink gradually and thus force the broken Chinese army to retreat. Prince Philip’s men hail to the victory and capture some internees. They bring the Chinese back to their ships and interrogate them for the magical treasure. The internees have no idea about it but only one of them mention about the dragon. He says one of their comrades, Mullan, seems to have something to do with the dragon and maybe he knows something about the dragon ball. The prince hesitates for a moment and then he agrees. He lets go of the captives and orders his men to set forth for the fled general and Mullan.


End file.
